Escaping the Warden
by SymphoniaIX
Summary: Marble Canyon is not the ideal place for Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup to spend the summer of 1969. But will it prove to be the place where they find what they've been looking for all along?
1. 1 Welcome to Marble Canyon

**Hi Guys! Symphonia Here! So this is my first whack at fanfiction! Please give me feedback! It is greatly appreciated! In this chapter each of the four characters speaks, normally it'll only be one character per chapter but you know what they say! Exposition exposition exposition!**

* * *

_It's official. I absolutely hate this place. It's dry and hot and every time a car drives by, I end up choking on dust. Mother says it will get cooler in the fall, but I don't think I can hold out until then. The summer just started. Everything is coated in this orangey dust. I haven't see a shade of green that doesn't highly resemble the color of vomit yet. You know what else I haven't seen? A single human being. There is literally no one here. There is no way I can take three months of this._

_Maybe it's a bit early for me to be making all of these judgments. It's only our first day here in Arizona after all. Maybe Marble Canyon isn't as bad as I think it is. It's just not Scotland. For sixteen years rolling green hills and fresh, cool air surrounded me. Now all I have is some big rocks and the horizon. I take it back- it's not too early for me to make judgments. I. Hate. It. Here._

I slammed my journal shut, fearing I was going to rip the page or break my pencil out of rage. How could my parents be smiling? How could my brothers ooh and ah at the barren wasteland rolling past our little car? This wasn't Scotland. Scotland was our home. Marble canyon was not Scotland. Marble canyon was _not _our home. I refused to believe we had moved. I was generally angry at the world. Why did my dad have to get that job? Why did my mother allow it to uproot our family? All of our relatives were back in Scotland. Was it really worth moving so far away for _a job?_

I crossed my arms and scowled at my feet, refusing to look at the scenery. The triplets, Hubert, Harris, and Hamish clamored about in the seats behind me, trying to press their faces against the window. I rolled my eyes, not caring how sour my attitude towards the situation was.

"Wow." My mother gasped. "Would you look at that, Fergus!" I glanced up to see my mother point at what seemed like the millionth rock structure we had passed.

'It's lovely, Elinor." My father replied. "What do you think, Merida?" He turned his attention to me. I shrugged, not looking up.

"Its nice." I spat.

"But look at the layers! How does that rock turn such a bright shade of red?" Mother fawned. "Reminds me of Merida's hair!" She giggled, turning around in her seat and tousling my unruly, fiery red hair. Her fingers got tangled in one of the wiry curls. I swatted her hand away and continued pouting to my lap.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Mother said in a singsong voice. My neck jerked up so I was looking at her, a harsh scowl creasing my face.

"I am not." I growled.

"Merida's in a bad mood! Merida's in a bad mood!" The triplets sang. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I was ready to explode.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I shouted. The car went dead silent for a moment. I assumed my position of staring at the floor again.

"Merida…Do you have something you'd like to say to your brothers?" Mother asked. I rolled my eyes. I always had to apologize to them, just because I was sixteen and they were eight. It wasn't fair.

"I don't have anything to say to anyone." I retorted. The car sank to silence again.

Nothing was going my way. My family was upset with me, the move was scheduled so that we could arrive after school ended so I was doomed to a summer without friends or even acquaintances, and I was hungry and ready to scream. Why couldn't anyone see things from my perspective? Why was I the only one who was remotely upset about leaving our home country? Scotland wasn't exactly right around the corner from Arizona.

I glanced up once to see we were nearing a small, run down town. The dusty street was lined with old gas stations, old diners, and other old shops. It was 1969! This town looked like it was frozen in 1950. I was beginning to feel crazy. Had we somehow traveled back in time? Was this a cruel, cruel dream?

"We're almost there." Mother informed us, her tone not nearly as warm as it had been earlier. "Merida, you'll be able to ride your bike or walk to the diner if you ever want to get an ice cream with your friends." I fought the urge to say "_what friends?" _and nodded. I didn't want to argue with my mother. We always argued. Our personalities clashed all the time. She wanted me to be a girly-girl like she had been. I wasn't blessed with her long, brown hair or brown eyes. I think she was upset that I looked more like my father, with pale freckled skin, big blue eyes and red hair. She didn't like the tomboy that I had become. She wanted a princess.

The triplets whispered amongst themselves in the back while the rest of us sat in silence until we reached the house. The house was small on the outside. It was part of a small circle of four houses in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. It looked like a castle with it's stone walls and it would look even more so when Father hung our family crest flag over the door. He was obsessed with 'showing family pride'. The only thing Mother and I ever agreed on was that it was embarrassing.

Father parked the car in the short driveway. My brothers and I instantly went to unbuckle our seatbelts and grab our things.

"Hold it!" Mother shouted. The four of us froze. Mother cleared her throat. "This is our new home!" She smiled broadly. "Before you go claiming bedrooms, Hubert, Harris, Hamish, You will be sharing a room. Merida, you may have your own-" Mother was cut off by the protests of the boys. One harsh look from her had them silent. She cleared her throat again. "Your father and I get the master bedroom. The moving truck will arrive soon with all of our things. And absolutely no pranks, boys!" My troublesome brothers all had the same smirk, their cheeks as red as their hair. Mother paused for a moment. "You may go." The four of us raced out of the car, carrying our heavy bags. I pulled ahead, being the best runner and the child with the longest legs in the family. I cheered upon reaching the door first, only to find it was locked. I instantly reminded myself of how much I hated Arizona and tried to scowl off the fact that I had looked happy for a moment. Mother strutted to the door, the key in hand, a smug look on her face. She pushed the door open and we all stepped inside.

I zipped up the stairs, nearly tripping on the cream colored rug on the stairs. I ran past the master bedroom and threw my bag down in the room at the end of the hall, claiming it as my own. I instantly closed the door, showing that the room was taken and that I needed a moment to myself.

As small as the house looked on the outside, it was roomy on the inside. My room had a high ceiling and walls of sunny yellow. My favorite part of the room though, was the huge window that offered a view into the yard. I could see one of the other houses on the street as well. The windowsill was wide and low enough that I could sit on it. It would be a perfect spot to read or doodle.

I looked out into the circle of houses as best as I could from my window. One of the houses was a lovely shade of salmon. It was slender and very tall, with desert ivy climbing it's sides. The one next to it looked fairly normal. It was pained light blue and had a shady front porch. The last house, which was next to mine, was deep green and had a rather odd almost primitive build. I sighed, resting my head against the window. What would my new neighbors think of the crazy Scottish family that had just moved in?

* * *

"Want one?" Tuffnuf held a cigarette out to me. I made a face. He rolled his eyes. "Come on Hiccup! Live a little!" My mind was reeling. I didn't want to smoke. I also didn't want to be seen as weak. This was the first time Astrid's gang had invited me to hang out with them at the gas station. I had lied to my father and said I was going to get a milkshake. My heart had been going a mile a minute since I had arrived. I wasn't used to being "bad". What can I say? I was a rule-follower!

I faltered for words for another moment. What would Astrid think? I wanted her to like me. That was the only reason I had agreed to go to the gas station. Astrid would be there. Not only was she beautiful, with golden hair and clear blue eyes, but she was tough. She was the head of the gang. If I showed her I was tough, maybe she'd let me join the gang. Maybe she'd want me as a friend. Maybe she'd _like _me.

"Tuff!" I heard Astrid's sweet voice from behind me. "Don't smoke! We have a guest!" She knocked the cigarette in Tuffnut's mouth to the ground and stomped on it with her boot. She held out a hand and gave Tuff a sharp glance. He rolled his eyes and placed the cigarette box in her hand. Astrid smiled and threw it out. She turned to me, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. I gave her an _it's no problem, I smoke all the time _look. Astrid leaned on a gas pump. I examined the group around me. I didn't fit in at all. They were all wearing ripped jeans and leather jackets and I was in a green polo shirt. My brown hair was neatly combed. I swept it out of my eyes; it was getting a bit long. I looked at Tuffnut, whose white blond hair went a little more then halfway down his back. His twin sister, Ruffnut, had the same pale hair, but hers was in what seemed like a million tiny braids. Astrid's hair was nice. It was in a single messy braid.

Snotlout, Astrid's stuck up boyfriend, slicked back his dark hair and smiled smugly. I had never particularly liked him. He handed his Jacket to the freckled blond next to him. Fishlegs, the muscles of the group. Snotlout put an arm around Astrid, who didn't respond. He flexed his other arm, showing off his muscles. I looked down at my scrawny figure. The feeling of not belonging grew at an alarming rate. We were all sixteen, yet I felt so much younger than them. I was desperate to earn their approval. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket.

"Would anyone like a soda?" I asked. Snotlout let out a laugh.

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of a beer-" Astrid punched his shoulder.

"Snotlout!" He held his arm where she had punched her, trying not to look like he was in pain. She stepped away from him and closer to me.

"I wouldn't mind a soda." She said, shrugging. For a gang leader, Astrid was oddly kind. I smiled at her and our eyes met for a split second.

"I'll have one too!" Added Ruffnut.

"I'm in!" Fishlegs raised his hand. Tuffnut and Snotlout shook their heads. Astrid shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. Hiccup and I will go across the street to get the sodas. What do you all want?" She asked.

"Orange." Ruff answered.

"Grape." Fishlegs replied after thinking for a moment.

"Cool." Astrid took my arm. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Come on Hiccup."

"O-okay." I stammered. She dragged me across the street to the Marble Diner. It was one of my favorite places to go for lunch, and the ice cream was delicious. It was a small place but it was a hot spot for teenagers to hang out. There was a jukebox filled with all of the best songs. Astrid and I approached the vending machine. I put in the money and received a bottle of orange soda for Ruff and a bottle of grape soda for Fishlegs. Astrid offered to hold them for me.

"What would you like?" I asked. Astrid thought for a moment.

"What are you getting?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just a coke."

"Then I'll have just a coke too!" She laughed. I smiled and got two cokes. Suddenly the jukebox began playing "Always Something There to Remind Me" by Naked Eyes. Astrid's eyes lit up.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed. "Can we sit for a minute?" she begged. I smiled at her.

"I don't see why not!" Astrid let out a squeal of joy and pulled me into a booth. She opened her coke and took a sip.

"Will the others wonder where we are?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble with the others. Astrid shook her head.

"Nah, they'll be fine." She took another sip of her coke. "Thanks for the sodas by the way."

"It's nothing! Everyone seemed happy to get them!" I tried not to stumble over my words. I was actually sitting at the diner with _Astrid. _It was almost like a date…

"It's actually kind of a treat. We don't get sodas often, it's usually beer. Honestly I'm kind of sick of beer. It's really not that good." Astrid sighed. For a moment she looked so sad. I had to cheer her up!

"_As shadows fall, I pass a small café where we could dance at night and I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight._" I sang along with the jukebox. Astrid laughed and joined me.

_"Well how can I forget you girl when there's always something there to remind me? There's always something there to remind me!" _

We ran back to the group at the gas station laughing, half empty cokes in hand. Astrid handed Ruffnut and Fishlegs their sodas. Snotlout put an arm around Astrid, who didn't look too happy about it.

"You guys were gone a while."

"There was a line." Astrid lied. Ruffnut gestured to the half empty coke bottles we were each carrying.

"Thirsty are we?" She asked. Astrid shrugged. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly I was hit by the longing to go home. I felt out of place again. I had felt so at home with Astrid, but we were from different walks of life.

"Oh geez! It's getting late!" I looked at the clock outside the gas station. "I really should be on my way. I promised my dad I'd be home by four. Thanks for inviting me to hang out though! It was fun!" I said smiling. I sounded so…so preppy. Astrid frowned.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Bye guys!" I frowned and waved goodbye. Astrid waved back as I ran off towards my house, heaving a sigh of relief.

My house was nearby. It was one of four houses in a small circle. A new family was due to move into one of the houses soon, I couldn't remember exactly when. I ran even faster as my house came into view. My neighbor, Rapunzel, who was also my age was sitting on her front steps.

"Hiccup!" She called. "Hiccup!" I turned to face her. She ran up to me. Her extremely long golden hair was in a complicated braid. Her big green eyes were curious. That was the first thing she had commented on when we met, how we both had green eyes.

"How was the ice cream! You should have told me you were going! I- Wait a moment…" Rapunzel sniffed the air. "You…you smell like cigarette smoke. Hiccup…you weren't-" I cut her off.

"I didn't smoke it, they tried to get me to but I didn't!" How was it that Rapunzel could see right through me?

"You were with Astrid's gang weren't you!? You lied to your dad?" Rapunzel tried to keep her voice down. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh Hiccup…"

"She invited me and I though that if I went…" My voice trailed off. Rapunzel looked up at me.

"Hiccup, I know you like her and you don't want to hear this, but I don't think she's good for you. You're a good kid, Hic. I don't want to see you go down that road." Rapunzel looked close to tears. I pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I won't, Punz." I promised. "Look, I should go change before my dad smells the smoke too. See you later?" Rapunzel smiled and shooed me off. I ran to my house and up to my room. It had been a good day and a bad day. I looked out to the house next door and saw a flash of red hair and hear the laughter of children. I ran to the window. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. It looked like the new family had arrived sooner than I thought.

* * *

"Rapunzel did you feed pascal?" Aunt Gothel called from down stairs.

"Yup!" I shouted in reply. I looked at my pet lizard who was basking contently under his sun lamp. I sat on my neatly made bed, reviewing what I had already done. I had swept up my wood floor, dusted all of my little trinkets, braided my unnaturally long hair, finished a few sketches, and fed Pascal. I could hear Aunt Gothel coming up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Rapunzel?"

"Come in!" I responded. She entered the room, fluffing her curly, black hair. I hopped to my feet and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. She examined the room when I pulled back.

"It's so tidy! I have been blessed with such a neat little girl." She pinched my cheek. I smiled. "You're getting so grown up! I can't believe you're sixteen!"

"Almost seventeen!" I corrected her. Ant Gothel's expression changed suddenly.

"Who were you talking to outside, I thought I heard voices?" I thought back to the conversation I had had with Hiccup earlier. I had been so worried for him. How could I cover up the fact that I had been with a boy? Aunt Gothel was a bit…overprotective. She'd kill me!

"I wasn't talking to anyone…"I said, giving her a look like she was crazy. "Oh! You must have heard me singing!" I lied. I hated lying to her. Aunt Gothel nodded.

"I swear, I'm getting old! You have such a pretty voice!" Aunt Gothel patted my head and left the room. I sighed and laid on my bed. I loved Autn Gothel, but there were times when I longed for my real parents. They lived out in the city, working as politicians. They had sent me out to Arizona so I could live a "Happier life away from the city". I had everything I wanted with Aunt Gothel, but since I'd come to Marble Canyon when I was six, it'd been all I'd known. I'd never left the town. It was all I knew.

I was lucky to have my friend Hiccup so close. He was only a house away. We would have conversations for hours. He was my best friend! Which is why I was so worried when I smelled the cigarette smoke on his clothes…

I walked to my window and looked at the two houses across the street. The blue one and the one made of stone. I couldn't wait to meet the new family! They had come all the way from Scotland! I found that absolutely fascinating. I watched to see if I could catch a glimpse of any of the family members. Aunt Gothel had said they had a daughter my age. I was so excited to meet her! I had this image of Hiccup, this new girl and I being the best of friends. I kept watching to see if I could see the girl. Instead, something else caught my eye. Or should I say _someone. _

A boy with snow white hair walked out onto the porch of the light blue house. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Was his hair really white? From my window I could also see how bright his blue eyes were. He was so pale…The boy turned his head. I ducked beneath my windowsill, trying not to be seen by him. I didn't want to be a peeping Punzel.

My excitement grew as I thought of the Scottish girl and the boy with the shimmering white hair. I had two people two welcome into our neighborhood!

* * *

I looked down at the glass of water on my bedside table. The ice had already melted and the sweat had evaporated. I stared at it blankly for a minute. It was so hot. I wasn't used to it, being from Massachusetts where there were two temperatures, chilly and cold. This would be my summer. Heat. I was already wishing I could melt. I might have been better off that way.

"Jack!" I heard my little sister Emma call. I got up and walked to her room. She wasn't there.

"Emma!" I called. Smiling as I searched for her.

"I'm in the living room!" She laughed. I found her sitting on the blue rug with playing cards scattered around her.

"Where's grandma?" I asked. Emma pointed to the hallway.

"She's asleep." She whispered. I nodded. It was a Frost tradition for the kids to spend the summer in Arizona. Emma and I hated it. We were happy in Boston with our friends, but mom and dad insisted that we go. Emma and I were trying to help each other through it. She was only ten and found it much easier to entertain herself.

"Alright." What game are we playing?" I asked. Looking at the cards. Emma gave me a funny look, which I returned.

"We're not playing a game, we're building a house!" She smiled and tried to set up the first cards. I added on to it. We both burst out laughing each time the cards toppled to the ground. We had always tried to build card houses, but had never succeeded.

Emma gave up after a few tries. She resorted to having her Barbie dolls go surfing on the playing cards. I left her to her game, smiling at my little sister's childish play.

I stepped out into the heat. The sun must have been further away from Boston or something, because it seemed unnaturally large in Arizona. Marble Canyon wasn't exactly my cup of tea. I preferred the fast life in the city. The clothes I wore fit in there. I had died my hair pure white and didn't get odd looks. In Marble Canyon, on the other hand, I was the weirdest of the weird.

I Sighed and looked around at the other houses. I saw a flash of gold hair in the window of the tallest house. I shook my head deciding the heat was getting to me and I was seeing things. I needed to rest. I walked back to my room and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, praying for snow to somehow appear in Arizona.


	2. 2 A Gift For The Neighbors- Rapunzel

**I'm back with chapter two! Thanks for all of the support! It really means a lot! This story still needs a cover image, so if you have any ideas as to where I could find one, I'd love to know! I couldn't be happier with the feedback this story has gotten! Stay awesome you guys! I love to hear what you have to say!**

**~Symphonia**

* * *

I flipped through my sketchbook, looking at all of the drawings I had started in the last week. There had to be over thirty. I had drawn rolling hills and wide oceans and fireflies that lit up the night sky. I longed to see those things, but this was Marble Canyon. We didn't have an ocean or hills. We had fireflies, but they rarely came out. The more I looked at my drawings, the more I wanted to leave Arizona. There was a whole world outside of the canyon that I had never known. I knew the chances of Aunt Gothel and I leaving were slim though, she was perfectly happy here.

I decided it would be best to put my sketches away. I returned to my window. I had almost forgotten how eager I was to meet the new family that moved in next door! I ran downstairs.

"Aunt Gothel!" I called. Aunt Gothel came running to the landing where I stood. She put her hands on my shoulders, her eyes searching me worriedly.

"What is it Rapunzel? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She fired questions at me. I laughed and pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine! I was just wondering if I could go outside to meet the new family!" I smiled big. Aunt Gothel breathed a sigh of relief, a hand over her heart.

"Rapunzel, don't scare me like that!" She took a few deep breaths. "You may go, why don't you take some of the cookies I made yesterday. You're a good artist, make them a card!" Aunt Gothel gave me a push towards the stairs. I gave her a nod.

I found a strong sheet of paper that would be perfect for making a card. In purple marker I wrote, "Welcome to the Neighborhood" in calligraphy. I decorated it with pink flowers and green vines, much like the ones that climbed up my house. I peeked out my window again, to see what else I could draw. My room had the best view in the house, being on the top floor. I looked down at the ground. There was nothing there but rocks. I didn't think the new family would be all that impressed if I drew rocks. I decided to look up instead. A puffy white cloud caught my eye. I created a border of clouds. I held the card up to Pascal's cage.

"Do you like it?" Pascal cocked his head to the side. I giggled, taking that as a yes. I lay on my stomach on the floor, a pen in hand, staring at the card's blank inside.

"Welcome to Marble Canyon!" I read aloud as I wrote. "We hope you feel right at home in our neighborhood and we look foreword to making your further acquaintance." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Signed, Rapunzel and Gothel Corona." I signed my name in fancy lettering. "Does that sound alright?" I asked Pascal. I hoisted myself up and approached his cage. I let him crawl up onto my arm. His tiny claws tickled me as he climbed onto my shoulder. I returned to my spot on the floor, Pascal in my shoulder. I figured he deserved some time out of his cage.

I continued decorating the inside of the card with the same clouds and flowers and vines that I had doodled on the front. The card was simple yet elegant in the end.

"Done!" I announced. I returned Pascal to his cage and walked downstairs. Aunt Gothel had put some of her famous sugar cookies in a decorative box tied with a nice bow. I slid my card under the bow and grabbed the box. Aunt Gothel was reading in the living room.

"I'm going over now!" I informed her. She gave me a nod.

"Be careful!" She warned. I gave her a nod.

"I will! I promise." I replied. I slipped on my sandals and walked outside into the hot summer air. It felt like there was a magnifying glass over Marble Canyon, directing all of the sun's light into our little circle. I glanced over at Hiccup's house. A thought struck me. I placed the cookies on the front steps and slid the card out from under the bow. Grabbing my pen, I signed for Hiccup and Stoic Haddock. I figured I might as well share our welcome gift to the new family with the Haddocks.

I smoothed out my purple sundress and picked up the gift. Taking a deep breath, I started towards the house that highly resembled a castle. I had seen a bulky man with greying red hair hang a flag with some sort of family crest on it over their door the day before when they had first moved in. Moving trucks had come in waves. There were none there then so I decided it was probably the best time to visit.

I rang the doorbell and stood on the front steps, practicing my smile and clearing my throat so my voice would sound smooth when I said hello. A woman with warm brown eyes and long brown hair opened the door. I put on the first smile I could summon which happened to be a bit awkward.

"Hello, dear!" She beamed, pushing a strand of hair that had gone silver behind her ear. "Can I help you?" Suddenly I needed to clear my throat again. I tried to speak over the urge.

"Hi!" I couldn't do it. I broke into a coughing fit. The woman put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Do you need some water?"

"Me? No! I'm fine! Uh…I'm Rapunzel Corona! I live next door with my Aunt Gothel! I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood on behalf of the Coronas and the Haddocks." I pointed at Hiccup's house. "Stoic and his son Hiccup live in the green house right next to yours!" I looked down at the box in my hand. "So uh…here!" I smiled and held out the box.

"Oh how sweet! I'm Elinor Dunbroch! I'm pleased to meet you, Rapunzel!" She held out a hand for me to shake. I summoned my best grin and gave her hand a firm shake. Elinor looked down at the box.

"May I open it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course!" Elinor placed the box at her feet and opened the card.

"What a lovely card! How thoughtful!" She complimented.

"I made it myself!" I said. I instantly regretted saying that. I didn't want Elinor to think I was a bragger. I hated braggers. They were so hard to get along with. Everything was about them. I certainly didn't want others to think I was a bragger. I wasn't one! I had to think of a cover-up fast. "Aunt Gothel helped me fold it." Now I just sounded stupid. Elinor gave a low chuckle.

"It seems we have an artist for a neighbor!" My cheeks must've turned red. I wasn't the best at taking compliments. Elinor opened the box, an elegant smile playing on her lips.

"Sugar cookies! My favorite! Did you bake these? Are you a master chef too?" Elinor joked. I shrugged.

"I cracked the eggs." I laughed.

"Well thank you! What a generous gift! Why don't you come inside and have a cookie! I just made some lemonade!" I hesitated a moment. Mother Gothel wouldn't be too pleased if she found out I had gone into a stranger's house. But Elinor wasn't a stranger anymore. She seemed nice…

"Okay! I wouldn't want to impose…" My voice trailed off.

"Nonsense! The rest of the family will be so excited to meet you!" Elinor welcomed me inside. All of the furniture was still wrapped in plastic and boxes were everywhere. Elinor lead me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. She began pouring me a glass of lemonade and setting the cookies out on a plate.

"You'll have to ignore all of the boxes, we have some unpacking to do." Elinor laughed, setting the lemonade out in front of me.

"Thank you!" I said taking a sip. The lemonade was delicious, sugary and tart.

"No problem!" Elinor returned to the counter, pouring herself a glass. "How old are you, Rapunzel?" She asked. I swallowed a mouthful of lemonade.

"Sixteen."

"My daughter is sixteen too! I can see you two being good friends!" Elinor's words made my stomach do an excited flip. I'd never had a best friend that was a girl. All I had was Hiccup. I couldn't wait to have a friend who understood what it was like to be a girl!

"Speaking of which…" Elinor took a sip of her drink. "Where is everyone? Hold on, I'll call them. FERGUS! HUBERT! HAMISH! HARRIS! MERIDA!" Elinor shouted. I jumped. Only a moment ago her voice had been quiet and calm. I was shocked to see she was even capable of shouting. Three small boys with bright red hair and big blue eyes ran in the room.

"Cookies!" They all shouted in delight at the same time. They all went to dive for a treat but Elinor stopped them, pulling the plate away.

"Now boys, these cookies are from our new neighbors Gothel and Rapunzel." She gestured over to me. I waved to the three boys, obviously triplets. I couldn't tell them apart. Elinor handed them each a cookie. "What do you say to Rapunzel?"

"Thank you!" The boys cheered, their mouths full.

"Don't mention it!" I waved it off. Elinor scooped one of the boys up in her arms. She bounced him on her lap.

"Rapunzel these are my sons Hubert, Hamish," She tousled the hair of the one sitting on her lap. "And Harris." I waved to the three boys, smiling as the bulky man I had seen the day before entered the room.

"What is it, Elinor?" He asked. He had the same Scottish accent as the rest of the family. The accent made the little boys even cuter. Elinor made it sound elegant.

"Fergus, this is Rapunzel Corona, one of our neighbors. She's brought us some treats!" Fergus smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Corona!" He shook my hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Dunbroch!" I smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Call me Fergus!" Fergus patted my shoulder.

"Where is Merida?" Elinor frowned. Fergus shrugged. "MERIDA?" Elinor waited for a response but didn't get one. She gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll go fetch her myself." I heard stern voices in the hall before Elinor returned with a girl my age following her. The girl had the curliest red hair I had ever seen. Coils sprung out in all directions. She had the same big blue eyes as her brothers. She also didn't look too happy. She snatched a cookie and looked me over. Elinor cleared her throat.

"Merida, this is our new neighbor, Rapunzel Corona. She brought us these cookies." Merida nodded, not responding to the smile and wave I had thrown her.

"Merida, what do you say?" Her father said in a hushed voice.

"Thanks." Merida said, rolling her eyes at her father. I could feel my smile fading.

"Merida, Rapunzel is the same age as you!" Elinor smiled at her daughter. Merida held her stone cold glare. "I have an idea! Why don't you show Rapunzel your room! You tow can talk and get to know one another!" Merida gave her mother an '_are you serious?' _look. Her mother retaliated with a '_yes, now do it or you're grounded' _look. Merida sighed.

"Come on." She started for her room. I jumped to my feet and followed her. I cleared my throat to make sure she had my attention.

"I uh…I hope you like the cookies! My Aunt Gothel made them. She uses this special recipe that her grandmother gave her, which would be my great grandmother I guess. I'm normally pretty good at baking but for some reason this cookie recipe gets me every time! I've only made a total mess of the kitchen once." I paused my nervous babbling to throw in a small laugh. "Do you like baking? It's okay if you don't! I was just curious, you know? Baking can actually be really fun as long as you know what you're doing. Otherwise you'll make a big mess." I wasn't even sure what I was talking about anymore. We had reached Merida's room. It was lovely with yellow walls and a big window. "Like I said earlier I've only done that once-" Merida cut me off, closing to door to her room and scowling at me.

"I'm not really into baking." Her voice was sharp. I could tell she wanted to say something along the lines of '_Do you ever shut up?!'._ Her expression softened. She wasn't scowling anymore, but she wasn't smiling either. She sighed. "The cookies were very good, thanks for bringing them." I shrugged, unsure of how to be feeling. Merida went and sat in her wide windowsill, gazing outside.

"So…" I broke the silence, awkwardly standing by the door. "How do you like Marble canyon so far?" Merida shrugged, still gazing out her window.

"It's alright." Her Scottish accent was so charming. "I guess." She didn't sound sure at all. I could read between the lines, Merida was not a fan of Marble Canyon. Maybe talking about the move wasn't the best idea. I had to think of something else to say. I was determined to make a good first impression.

"Your hair is really pretty." I complimented. Merida froze. My words hung in midair for a moment. She turned to face me, looking confused.

"You're joking." She laughed. "…Really?" She looked so shocked by my compliment. I nod.

"Of course! It's so unique! It's really pretty!" Merida's expression softened yet again. Was she smiling? I couldn't tell. There was a short moment of silence before Merida cleared her throat.

"You're hair is really pretty too. How'd you grow it out so long?" She asked suddenly.

"Thank you! It grows really fast I guess." I shrugged. I was internally smiling. I had gotten Merida to break out of her harsh shell. At this rate, we'd be friends in no time! I spent the next few silent minutes thinking of what to say next, how to earn her friendship in one line.

A flash of white outside Merida's window distracted me. I ran to her window to see the boy with the white hair across the street. My sudden movement had caused Merida to jump.

"Sorry…" I apologized, not taking my eyes off the boy. "Do you know him?" I pointed the boy out to Merida. "I've never seen him here before…" Merida shook her head. Her eyes widened.

"His hair!" She gasped.

"I know right?" I replied. I turned to Merida. "Let's go talk to him!"

"Are you sure?" Merida looked unsure. "He looks a little…sketchy…"

"It can't hurt to say hello." I countered. Merida stood, smoothing out her teal shirt and brown pants. We walked out into the kitchen.

"Mom, Rapunzel and I are going outside." Merida announced. Elinor looked up at her.

"Okay, be careful! Oh and-" Elinor gestured for Merida to come closer. Merida rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Elinor turned her around and pulled her fiery curls into a ponytail with a hair tie she had around her wrist. Merida stepped back.

"There!" Elinor smiled at her handiwork. Merida winced and pulled at the hair tie, loosening the ponytail.

"Mom! You made it too tight!" She whined. Elinor shook her head., turning Merida around and tightening the ponytail again.

"Nonsense! You look lovely!" Merida rolled her eyes again and began leading me to the door.

"Bye Mom." She called, throwing open the door. The dry air washed over me as it mingled with the scent of sand. The white haired boy across the street was playing basketball, trying to see how many times he could get the ball in the net in a row. Merida and I walked towards him slowly, Merida leading the way. We stopped right beside the hoop.

"Hi!" Smiled and waved at the boy. We had his attention.

"What?" He asked, taking one more shot at the hoop. I opened my mouth to repeat myself but was cut off. The ball bounced off the headboard and came rocketing towards me, slamming into my forehead. I let out a small scream and fell over backwards. I could already feel a bruise forming where the ball had hit me. Tears rushed to my eyes; that had hurt a lot.

"Rapunzel!" Merida shouted. I sat myself up, a hand on my head.

"Ow…"I groaned. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, trying to get the tears to dry up. It seemed like everything else dried instantly in the heat. Merida looked at me worriedly. Both her and the boy were on their knees on either side of me.

"Rapunzel are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, my hand still on my head. The boy gently pushed my hand off my head. His hands were freezing! How was that even possible?

Let me see…" He spoke softly. "Oh, that's going to bruise…I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Merida cut the boy off.

"Yeah you're sorry!" She shouted, scowling at him. They both stood up.

"I didn't mean to-" Merida cut him off a second time.

"You could have seriously hurt her! You're lucky it's just a bruise!" Merida continued shouting. The boy looked…scared almost.

"It was an accident I-"

"Come on Rapunzel, Let's go!" Merida stomped a foot, about to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted, dizzily scrambling to my feet. "It was an accident! I'm fine." Merida was still scowling at the boy.

"Yeah! Calm down, Red!" The boy laughed. Merida's cheeks gained a hint of red.

"It's Merida." She spat. "And you are?" The boy held out a hand for her to shake.

"Jack Frost." Merida didn't uncross her arms, refusing to shake Jack's hand. Jack exhaled loudly. "Here, let me make it up to you two. There's this diner down the street and I hear they have really good ice cream. I'll buy you each one." Jack's offer was really tempting. It was a good day for an ice cream, but Aunt Gothel would never let me go to the diner with a boy. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her though. I could tell her I was working in the garden or something…

"I'm in!" I answered before Merida could say no. Jack smiled triumphantly at her. I gave her a pleading look.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Let me just tell my mother I'm going out." I explained. Jack and Merida nodded. I sprinted across the street to my house. I found aunt Gothel asleep on the couch. She was snoring away. Maybe I didn't need to lie to her…

"Aunt Gothel?" I whispered. She didn't move in the slightest. "May I go to the diner with my friends? Say nothing if it's okay…" Aunt Gothel was silent. I beamed at her. "Thank you!" I whispered and ran back to Jack and Merida.

"Let's go!" I bounced up and down excitedly. Jack nodded and lead the way. I walked beside him as we walked.

"So, Jack, where are you from, I've never seen you in the neighborhood before?" I asked, desperate to know.

"My sister and I are staying with my grandmother for the summer. We're from Boston all the way in Massachusetts." Jack replied. I nodded.

"And your hair!" Jack answered right away, looking almost irritated.

"I dyed it." His answer was short. I didn't mean to offend him. I was only curious.

"It's cool!" I complimented. Jack's expression softened much like Merida's had.

"Thank you!" He smiled at me. Merida clucked her tongue behind me. We walked to the diner, me carrying simple conversations with Jack and Merida separately. Merida and I sat at a table, while Jack got our ice creams. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair. It was stuck to the Velcro on a boy's jacket.

"Stay still!" He warned me, trying to free my braid. He finally succeeded, sighing loudly.

"Thanks!" I sighed, looking up at the tall boy who had brown hair and eyes and a thin beard. He faltered for words for a moment.

"Sorry about that! I-" He cleared his throat. "I'm Flynn. And you are?" I smiled at him and held out a hand for him to sake.

"I'm Rapunzel."


End file.
